Question: Simplify the expression. $(-5p^{3}+p^{2}+4p)(p^{3})$
First use the distributive property. $ - 5 p^3 ( p^3) + p^2 ( p^3) + 4 p ( p^3) $ Simplify. $-5p^{6}+p^{5}+4p^{4}$